Existence
by The Concentrating Author
Summary: Edward Remus Lupin time travels to Harry's 5th year and accidently causes the existence of his close friend. Read my other story EHB for more explanation. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**_A/N_ This is the story of when Edward Remus Lupin caused the existence of his close friend. Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. Please read and review!**

On the anniversary of Sirius Black's death Edward Remus Lupin watched his godfather mourn from a distance. It was 2011 and 15 years since Sirius died. It seemed the pain was still raw.

Teddy sighed and left his godfather in Sirius' old room at Grimmauld Place. He walked into Harry's office and stared at the images that lined the walls, memorising them. "Teddy! Dinner is on the table!" Ginny called from downstairs,

"Coming!" Teddy yelled back. He turned around and slammed into a desk, hit his head on it and promptly broke a small hourglass necklace. Then it all went black.


	2. Confusion

**_A/N _I don't own anything you recognise. Please read and review! EDIT: After reading a review (thanks by the way) I decided to make this a bit longer. Hope you like it! I'll try to make chapters longer from now on.**

"Could be a Death Eater..."

"Just a kid..."

"Who do you think he is?" This woke Teddy up. He tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes but failed miserably. His arms were tied to his side with a binding spell. Trying to remember the previous events - time travel. Great. Just great. Cautiously, the young Lupin turned his head to look at the scene in front of him.

A man with a wooden stick for a leg and an electric blue eye was glaring stubbornly at a woman with ginger hair and an equally stubborn expression. Alastor Moody and Molly Weasley were arguing about whether they should interrogate the boy or look after him. In between them was another man with a tired face that had scars littered across it. He spoke, rubbing the aforementioned tired face, "We already need to think about collecting Harry from those **awful **relatives of his and now we have a mysterious kid who just shows up out of nowhere that we need to sort out." He paused, catching his breath, then continued. "So stop your petty fights and get to work!"

Teddy noted that Moody did not seem to happy at being told off. He shuddered as the electric blue eye turned to him. This was not good. His mind wondered back to his current predictament: tied, tired and in a different time. What year was he in? How would he get back? Could he get back? Teddy shook his head at that thought, he had to be positive if he wanted to have any chance of getting home. Distracting himself, he drunk in the appearance of the other people in the room; he spotted younger versions of his godparents and honorary aunts and uncles, there were his honorary grandparents and _his mum_. He looked back at the tired man and struggled to hold back tears. Remus Lupin. His dad. One of the two people he had always wanted to meet. Their eyes met and Teddy was forced to turn back to Moody. Gathering up as much courage as the 13 year old could muster, he looked Moody in the eye and opened his mouth. "What year is it?"


	3. Suspicion

**_A/N _Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Please read and review! EDIT: As you may have noticed, I lengthened chapter 2. I also noticed that this chapter is also lacking in length, so I have added to it. Hope you like it!**

For once, Moody was lost for words. Teddy noticed this and hurriedly added, "Ummmm, and what's the date?" He was practically sweating now. Molly stepped in when she noticed Teddy's discomfort. "It's August 17th 1995." She answered both his questions. Teddy pushed away from the wall that he had been leaning against since he arrived and made no move to hide his shock. 1995? That was 16 years! He had time traveled _16 years._ He remembered his godfather's pain from earlier and an evil thought flitted through his mind, _Sirius Black is alive_.

But he couldn't change what had already happened, it could mean that he and the world he knew would cease to exist. Would it? There were no records proving this theory even in his time. Glancing at Sirius, he thought again about his godfather's pain that resurfaced at least twice a year. Teddy then took a peek at Fred Weasley. It wasn't fair. Angelina and George had always said that they didn't get together sooner for fear of hurting Fred's feelings. If he saved Fred, Roxanne and Fred II would never exist. He shook his head, as if to get rid of all the pessemistic thoughts that crowded his head and looked back at Moody, who seemed to have composed himself. "You might want to get Veritaserum."

Moody turned to Snape expectantly and accepted the tiny bottle the potions professor reluctantly passed over. Turning back to Teddy he handed him the bottle and stood watchfully as Ted downed the contents. When other members of The Order stepped forward he seemed to come to his senses; Moody found his voice, glared at the 'minors' and yelled out his motto, "**CONSTANT VIGILANCE!**" scaring quite a few people in the process.

"The potion will wear off in about 5 minutes Mad-Eye." Prompted Remus.

"I'm on it Lupin." Growled Moody. The rest of The Order just studied Teddy cautiously.


	4. Truth

**_A/N_ Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. Hope you like this chapter and please read and review!**

Teddy had a blank look in his eyes as a result of the Veritaserum. Remus stepped forward to question him and cleared his throat in preparation. "Are you in any way siding with Voldemort and his followers?"

Teddy's answer was immediate,"No."

"How did you get here?"

"I knocked into a time turner after tripping and blacked out." This discovery caused The Order to whisper amongst themselves fervently, though one glare from Moody shut them up. Remus got over his shock and asked the next question.

"Where and when are you from?"

"12 Grimmauld Place, 18th June, 2011." More whispers broke out at this other discovery and soon the room was filled with constant chattering.

"SILENCE!" Yelled Moody, the room was quiet again. Remus took a deep breath and asked the question that had been bugging most of The Order since the boy arrived, "Who are you?"

"Edward Remus Lupin, born April 2nd 1998 to Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin neé Tonks."

Remus fainted. Tonks looked as though the only thing stopping her from doing that was her joy. Moody looked stunned. The rest of The Order was exchanging money from bets and gossiping. Poor Teddy was in the midst of it all and as soon as the Veritaserum wore off he decided to take action.

"Oi!" He yelled. Everyone turned to him. "I understand that this is unusual and that reactions are expected," he gestured to Remus who was now being helped up by none other than Sirius Black. "But I don't fancy being tied up much longer, plus, I think it would be best if we got Dumbledore and sorted a few things out."

Moody flicked his wand and freed Teddy while Arthur Weasley went to floo call Dumbledore. Molly Weasley went to the dining room to set up dinner. 15 minutes later found The Order, Teddy and the various teens in the house eating Molly's delicious food and waiting for Dumbledore.


	5. Understanding

**_A/N _Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. Sorry about the constant talking, but it was needed in the chapter. Hope you like it! Please read and review!**

When Dumbledore arrived the inhabitants of 12 Grimmauld Place sat in the living room to clear a few things up. "So I understand you are Remus and Tonks son from 16 years into the future?"

"Yes, sir." Answered Teddy in an awed voice.

"You will stay here while I find a way to get you back to your time is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Sirius sniggered at this, causing Dumbledore to raise his eyebrow at him.

"I'm sure you can come up with a suitable back story should it come to it." With a smile and twinkle in his eye Dumbledore got up and left.

When he was gone everyone turned to look at Teddy. To say he was intimidated was an understatement. "Twenty questions!" Yelled the twins. Most of the room nodded or cheered at that. Sirius started,

"Which house are you in?" Teddy grinned and answered,

"Hufflepuff!"

"YES!" Screamed Tonks; overjoyed that her son was in her house. She blushed when everyone looked at her. "What?" She said defensively. No one answered. Remus shifted before asking,

"Are you a werewolf?" It was plain that he was extremely nervous. The people from 1995 looked at him sympathetically. Teddy pretended to act shocked and said,

"I thought you could spot the signs! Of course not!" Remus looked ecstatic at this information. "I am a metamorphagus though." He added as an afterthought. Hestia Jones went next,

"Who are our partners?" She asked blushing. Most of the people present leaned forward curiously.

"As far as I know; My parents (obviously); Sirius and you; naturally Molly and Arthur are still together; Bill and Fleur, you'll meet her later; George and Angelina, Fred, erm... Didn't want to disappoint the ladies so remained a bachelor," He paused here and ruffled his hair-causing Remus to smile.

"Ron and Hermione, of course; and Harry and Ginny!" He noticed that quite a lot of people were exchanging bets, including the Weasley kids-much to Molly's dismay. "17 questions left?" Prompted Teddy once everyone had finished. To their surprise, Moody spoke,

"Are you clumsy?" Tonks burst out laughing and hurried to explain when everyone looked at her again.

"Moody had to train me from 3 in the morning to 6 in the afternoon so I could scrape a pass in stealth and tracking, he probably just doesn't want another clumsy elephant to deal with, assuming you want to be an Auror?"

"Yes and yes." Teddy answered laughing. "15 questions left!"


	6. Noise

_**A/N **_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. Constructive criticism is welcome and please read and review! I'm trying to make these chapters a bit longer so I hope you like them!**

Much to their dismay, soon the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place had used up all their questions and were asked to remain in the gloomy house so that Teddy was sure to remain a secret from any Death Eaters or Voldemort himself. Teddy was put in a room with Harry and Ron for the night, the situation was destined to be awkward. "So... How old are you?" Asked Ron-he was trying to make polite conversation and it wasn't going too well.

Teddy answered with a bright, "13!" Harry tried next, struggling to think of a question that had not already been asked earlier. Ron saved him from embarrassing himself,

"Do you play Quidditch?" Teddy grinned, causing Harry and Ron to grin back, knowing that they had now found a common interest. They spent quite a bit of time chatting about their favoured positions when playing and the newest broom in 1995 and 2011, something that Harry and Ron were very interested in. They continued chatting like that until Molly bustled in and berated them for not being in bed yet. After that Teddy realised he was exhausted from all the events today and soon all three were fast asleep with Teddy and Ron emitting loud snores much to Harry's displeasure.

When morning came Teddy glanced around blearily and fell out of bed. The only reaction he got from the other two in the room was a grunt from Ron and a huff from Harry. Shaking his head and muttering about 'uncaring uncles', he got up, brushed himself off and proceeded to walk downstairs. Or that was what he aimed to do. In reality he managed to walk the first three stairs and tumble the rest. Teddy was starting to think that the people of 1995 were all hibernating because at this rate he could let Mrs Black scream the house down while simultaneously smashing a few windows and nobody would wake up. Teddy let out a sigh and got up before strolling into the kitchen. There he set about rummaging in the cupboards for cocoa powder, while demolishing a few mugs in the process. Teddy stood by his previous theory regarding the hibernating people of 1995. Much to his disappointment there was no cocoa powder in Grimmauld Place and he couldn't repair the mugs without using underage magic, something that would definitely get the attention of the infiltrated ministry. So the teen sat, deprived of his daily hot chocolate and surrounded by broken mugs. It was a sorry sight to see.

Shortly afterwards, Tonks walked in yawning. Teddy was still pouting on his chair in the midst of the shattered mugs and feeling somewhat sorry for himself. Tonks blinked twice and burst out laughing causing him to visibly brighten at the sight of his long dead mother. After she had calmed down and fixed the multiple mugs Teddy had managed to break she slumped down in the chair opposite his.


	7. Parents

_**A/N **_**I don't own anything you recognise. Hope you like this chapter and please read and review!**

"Wotcher." Tonks yawned, still tired from her late night shift.

"Morning!" answered Teddy considerably brighter than his mother. Desperately he tried to think of a way to get his mother's attention. "Which colour should I go with today? I was thinking natural," His hair faded into a sandy blonde, "Blue," His hair became a vivid shade of blue, "Or yellow." His hair became bright yellow. Tonks seemed to regard the question for a moment before coming to a decision.

"Blue. What about me? _I_ was thinking dark brown," Her became shoulder length and dark brown, "Purple," It faded into purple, "Or pink." Her hair faded into a bubblegum pink.

"Definitely pink." Teddy said, nodding solemnly, as if this was the most important decision of their lives. It was at that moment in time that Remus Lupin walked in to find his future wife and son sitting at the kitchen table having a **very** serious discussion about which hair colours are the best for certain situations. Remus smiled and walked over to make himself a cup of tea. Teddy noticed him walking over and decided to speak up about the lack of chocolate in this house. "Dad?" Remus seemed startled at such a title for himself, causing Tonks to snicker.

"Er... Yes?" Remus answered.

"You wouldn't happen to know where anyone keeps chocolate in this house would you?" The older Lupin grinned.

"You came to the right person." With that both chocoholics made a great show of sneaking to a small forgotten cupboard in the corner of the kitchen. Tonks had to stuff her handkerchief in her mouth to stop herself from laughing and ruining their display of 'sneakiness'. It was with a loud,

"HA!" That Teddy grabbed the cocoa powder and raced to the kettle to finally begin making his hot chocolate while Remus and Tonks gave in to helpless giggles. A few minutes later, Teddy was happily sipping his drink alongside his parents when he decided that some talking was in order to fill the silence. "Do either of you have a copy of the lunar cycle? Mine is still in 2011." Tonks immediately answered,

"Yes." While Remus wearily asked,

"Why?" Then he turned to Tonks, "Why do you have one!?" Teddy hastened to answer the first question,

"I may not be a werewolf but that doesn't mean I don't get affected." At Remus' horror stricken face he elaborated, "I just get moody can't sleep on the full moon, it's not a big deal really but it's good to know when the full moon is..." Remus seemed satisfied with this answer but he seemed to remember that Tonks had one too and he turned to her instead,

"Why do you have one?" He repeated. Tonks muttered something, causing Teddy to smile and Remus to blush.

"What was that?" Asked Teddy intent on embarrassing his parents as much as he could.

"I care about him." Tonks whispered. Teddy smiled even wider and asked,

"Who is this him?" Tonks glared while Remus hid his head in his hands.

"Remus." But Teddy didn't leave it there.

"Which Remus?"

"Your father." Tonks answered through gritted teeth. Teddy didn't seem concerned however, that both his parents were giving him death glares and skipped upstairs to get dressed. Tonks turned to Remus and spoke up, "How do you think we could get revenge?" Remus just grinned at her.


	8. Teasing

_**A/N **_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. I made this chapter a bit longer. Hope you enjoy this it**** and please read and review!**

Teddy was completely oblivious to his parents scheming as he actually_ walked_ up the stairs. When he got to his room he noticed that Ron and Harry still weren't up. Teddy checked his battered watch, contrary to popular belief, he wasn't the cause of it's appearance. The watch had been his father's and had survived The Battle of Hogwarts when his father hadn't. Teddy had been angry when he heard this, how could his father not survive when a _watch_ could!? As he looked at it now he noticed that it was already quarter-to-nine. He huffed, were they ever going to wake up? Then, it seemed as if Merlin himself had been listening to his thoughts as the smell of bacon and toast filled the air, encouraging the two 15-year-old boys to stir.

Before he knew it, the three were in a race to see who could get dressed and downstairs first. Teddy raced down the stairs once again, with Harry and Ron close behind, still pulling on their clothes. It seemed that Teddy's luck had run out by then because when he walked back into the kitchen it just so happened that he slipped on virtually nothing. Teddy glared good-naturedly at Ron and Harry when they sat down with fresh bacon toast on their plates. Teddy continued glaring at them while he went up to Molly to ask for his own bacon toast. "Molly?"

"Yes Dear?" She answered, looking at him warmly.

"Would it be alright if I could also have some bacon toast? Only with the bacon under cooked?" He hastily added, "If it's no trouble?" She only smiled.

"Of course! You're just like your father Dear." Then she frowned. "Only he thinks it's too much trouble to let make him any food, even when he does let me make him anything he doesn't have any preferences!" She smiled again, "I'm assuming he'd like the same?" Teddy grinned and nodded happily. He went and sat in between Tonks and Harry, with Remus opposite him. Remus' eyes widened when Molly placed a plate in front of him as well as Teddy. Remus' voice seemed to have gone up an octave as he said,

"Molly?" Molly turned around, smiled and gestured for him to go on. "The bacon is under cooked." He squeaked out. Molly looked at him sternly,

"You had better enjoy it Remus Lupin, or so help me I will feed it to you!" She joked, brandishing a wooden spoon at him for emphasis. Remus gulped and slowly lifted the toast up to his mouth and took a bite. After that he ate it with no complaints, even asking Molly for seconds! Teddy was smirking as he watched this and ate his own meal. Remus and Tonks noticed this and looked at each other before nodding and preparing to take revenge. Tonks took action first,

"So Teddy, do you have a girlfriend?" Teddy blushed and mumbled,

"No." It was Tonks turn to smirk now, she had him cornered.

"Any love interests?" Teddy mumbled again,

"Don't tell Bill." Tonks looked confused.

"Why?" Teddy shifted, uncomfortable.

"She's his daughter!" He whispered.

"What's her name?" she whispered back.

"Victoire." She grinned evilly.

"Hey Bill!" Bill looked up at her, "Teddy tells me you have a daughter called Victoire! And he li..." At this point Teddy had put his hand over her mouth preventing he from saying anymore. However, Remus had just finished his toast and after wiping his mouth with a conjured napkin, he spoke up.

"He likes her!" He told Bill with the same evil look as his future wife on his face. Bill raised his eyebrow and Teddy sighed in relief, glad he didn't have any over-protective instincts yet. Now that he knew Bill wasn't going tell him to back away from Victoire he turned his attention to more important matters. He morphed his eyes to that of a wolf and gave his parents his best devil glare, causing both to shiver before Sirius ruined the effect by laughing from his seat next to Remus. After that, all four were soon laughing their heads of, earning them strange looks from everyone else.


	9. Meeting

_**A/N **_**I don't own anything you recognise. Hope you like this chapter and please read and review!**

Later that day an owl arrived for Teddy containing his book list. He winced when he saw the Defence Against the Dark Arts book. It was known to be horribly biased in his time. He winced again remembering who the DADA professor would be this year. Even in 2011, Dolores Umbridge tried to pass out multiple laws against magical creatures, though none of them were passed thanks to her rival and Teddy's honorary aunt, Hermione Granger.

Hermione herself noticed Teddy's apparent discomfort as he stared at his book list. "You okay there?" She asked timidly. Hermione hadn't had the chance to talk to Teddy since he arrived and had instead been watching from a distance. Teddy smiled at her and answered,

"Yeah, it's just that I remembered that we have the _worst_ Defence Against the Dark Arts professor this year." Hermione did not seem to happy with this information but only huffed and muttered,

"Figures." Teddy laughed at that. She smiled at him again and walked over to Harry and Ron. Teddy looked at them for a second before walking over to Molly to give her his book list so that she could go out and get the his school supplies as he couldn't go out himself in case someone got suspicious. After he had assured Molly that she didn't have to pay he tripped into the Golden Trio causing all three to snicker at him. Ron spoke up,

"You know, at first I didn't think you could be Tonks' son because you act a lot more like Professor Lupin but now I can definitely believe you're related." He laughed. Teddy grinned at him,

"Thanks, I guess?" The obvious confusion in his voice only caused them to laugh harder. A few hours later, Teddy found Harry in their room and in pain. "Harry! Harry what's wrong." Harry answered after the pain had passed.

"Scar." He muttered. Teddy had heard about the scar from his godfather in the future, this was his chance to help him! "Harry! Harry! If you ever see Voldemort with Sirius, it's not true! You here me? He'll use you!" Harry seemed confused but nodded when Teddy's words sank in.

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" Teddy stopped, satisfied. he sat next to Harry, wondering to say. As if luck would have it, a few mere seconds later, the rest of the teens in the house filed into the room, bored, because the adults were using downstairs for an Order meeting. Fred and George had identical smirks on their faces and were holding up a handful of flesh coloured strings that Teddy assumed were early Extendable Ears. One look at them and the large group of teens ran out onto the landing, each grabbing an Extendable Ear on the way. Soon all of them could hear the words floating up from the kitchen,

"We need to find a way to get the boy back to his own time before he does any damage." They all recognised Moody's gruff voice.

"No worry Alastor, I will simply edit our minds when he leaves. As to how we can send him back, I'm working on an enhancing spell so that we can use an average time turner and enhance the hours into years. Unfortunately this may take a while and means he will have to attend Hogwarts for a while." Dumbledore's clear voice rang out. The teens heard Tonks next,

"But is it safe Professor?" There was a pause and then Dumbledore spoke again,

"Hogwarts is safer than any other place in Britain, We shall simply have to let him use a cover story, as I mentioned yesterday. It would also be preferable if he didn't showcase his unusual genetic combination." Both Remus and Tonks groaned at that.

"Professor, it isn't that simple, he has already mentioned that he is affected by the full moon and we don't know if he reacts to silver or has enhanced senses." Tonks' voice across cut Remus',

"And it's hard to control metamorphic abilities when any strong emotions are felt, I'm an adult and my hair still goes red when I'm addressed by my first name!" Dumbledore answered,

"We shall cross that bridge when we come to it, and I have not been your Professor in a while, we are all adults here." With that the Order meeting was finished and the teens hurried back into Harry, Ron and Teddy's room to talk about what they had heard.


	10. Hogwarts

_**A/N **_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. Hope you like this chapter and please read and review! PS: Happy Left-Handers Day!**

A few days later and Teddy was standing on platform nine and three quarters under the cover of Tonks' muggleborn cousin, Theodore 'Teddy' Tonks instead of his actual name Edward 'Teddy' Lupin so that he could still be called Teddy without causing suspicion. Dumbledore had agreed to swap out the silverware at Hogwarts for metal whilst Teddy attended as it turns Teddy _was_ affected by silver, something that Remus had apologized for multiple times until Tonks had hit him upside the head and Teddy had given him a lecture on how Remus was the best father he could ask for, whilst also telling him cheekily that enhanced senses come in handy then running away while Remus spluttered at him.

Now Teddy had morphed his eyes to a common blue and his hair to a dark brown, he didn't change the rest of his features because he had to look like he was related to Tonks someway, right? "So, _cousin_. Enjoy these few weeks at Hogwarts while you can. Make your father and I proud." Tonks whispered this last part as she pulled Teddy in for a hug. Remus came over when Tonks released him and the two proceeded to give each other a manly pat on the shoulder until Tonks rolled her eyes and yelled, "Group hug!" before slinging her arms around them. The train whistled. Both parents moved to push their time traveling teen onto the train with his trunk, packed full of spare things that Molly had scavenged from her sons and a few old Hufflepuff uniform pieces from Tonks. Teddy grinned at them both and stored the memory in his mind, the only his parents would get to send him of to Hogwarts. A traitorous tear escaped his eye and he saw that he parents were in similar states. As the train rounded the corner Teddy moved away from the window to follow Harry while Ron and Hermione walked towards the prefect compartment.

After being introduced **multiple** times and what felt like a decade of awkwardness later, the Hogwarts Express came to a slow stop at Hogsmeade station. To the Golden Trio's surprise, Teddy easily lifted his trunk on his shoulder and strolled out of the compartment, leaving them to drag theirs across the ground. "Teddy. How. Are. You. So. Strong!" Huffed Ron. Teddy smirked at him,

"Perks of being half werewolf." Then he strode away to talk to Luna about Nargles and Crumple Horned Snorkacks, who seemed very pleased that she had someone to share her love of strange creatures with. Once they neared the carriages Teddy saw Harry staring at the thestral pulling the carriage. When he asked what they were, Teddy was about to tell them what it was when Luna beat him to it.

"Thestrals. They're quite gentle really, people think they're a bad omen because you can only see them if you've seen death." Harry didn't seem very comforted by this fact so Teddy rushed to say,

"Don't worry I can see them too."

"Me too." Said Luna dreamily.

"And me." Whispered Neville. Harry nodded and they got into the carriage with Ginny, Ron and Hermione following them.

Teddy made saw to act awed in front of Luna and Neville when Hogwarts came into view, they couldn't afford anyone questioning his story. When they got to the Great Hall Luna and Teddy separated from the main group with Teddy sitting at Hufflepuff's table and Luna at Ravenclaw's. They watched the sorting and then Dumbledore stood up to give his usual speech, after Umbridge interrupted him and finished _her_ speech (if it could be called that) Dumbledore spoke again, "As some of you may have noticed, we have a new student joining us in Third Year, Mr Theodore Tonks will be joining Hufflepuff while he attends Hogwarts as a trial, I hope youtreat him well, and with that off to bed all of you!" He said, smiling at the students.


	11. Homesick

_**A/N **_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. 3 favourites! Thank you so much if you have been here since I uploaded the prologue, hope you like this chapter and please read and ****review!**

If someone had told Teddy at the end of his Second Year that he was going to start his Third Year in 1995 he would've pointed his wand at them and asked if George Weasley had spoken to them recently. Now, as he lay in the bed he would be occupying at Hogwarts for the next few weeks, Teddy had his first chance to be homesick. With all of the excitement that had come with arriving here and meeting his parents, Teddy was ashamed to say that he had forgotten about his life back home. His friends and family. Did they miss him? Did they even know he was gone? Were they trying to get him back? James, Albus, Lily, his god-siblings. Would he ever see them again? Would he ever plan a prank with James or read a book to Albus? Would he help Lily set up her dolls house or talk to Victoire about Hogwarts and the grueling summer homework? Victoire. His best friend (or more). He would get back. For them.

With that thought, Teddy fell into a dreamless sleep, his hair fading into sandy blonde as he slipped into unconsciousness.

As luck would have it, the next day was the full moon and lets just say that being unbearably moody was not a good start to the school year. Teddy stared at the lunar cycle that Remus had left in his trunk yesterday, maybe if he stared at it long enough the full moon would disappear. He had no such luck. Huffing, morphed his hair and eyes to match yesterday's. He had had the initiative to close his curtains last night so that his dorm mates wouldn't see his natural appearance. After he was sure that he would be able to hold his morph up for the rest of the day, Teddy got dressed and tried not to stomp down the stairs and along the corridors. By the time he got to the Great Hall he had brightened up bit, thinking his luck had gone up. Apparently not. Teddy tripped on his own feet as he walked through the large double doors, causing the majority of the students already eating to turn and look at him. A girl in Hufflepuff that he thought might be in Harry's year walked over to him and held out her hand. Teddy took it. "Thanks, I'm Edward, but please call me Teddy." He told her. she smiled at him and introduced herself,

"Hannah Abbot, nice to meet you. Are you okay?" Teddy nodded and couldn't help but notice that her eyes kept flitting over to Neville at the Gryffindor table. He followed Hannah to their table and sat next to a boy he recognised from as one of his dorm mates, Christopher Morris. Teddy groaned and put his head in his hands,

"I'm feel _terrible_." He complained. Christopher looked at him with concern,

"Did you not sleep well?" He questioned.

"Yeah, new surroundings and all that." Teddy fibbed. Christopher nodded understandingly, he wasn't in Hufflepuff for nothing. After eating his breakfast, Teddy followed Christopher to Charms. It was an average Charms lesson though Teddy noticed Professor Flitwick was a lot younger and understandably so. After an hour of practicing Expelliarmus the two boys raced to Potions, praying that they would be on time. Teddy had been told that Professor Snape was not a very forgiving teacher. He did not want to get on Snape's bad side on the _first_ day. When Teddy's Shrinking Solution 'didn't look right' Snape vanished it. Leaving a fuming Teddy stomping out of the classroom. It was bad enough that it was the full moon today, even worse that the teachers were getting on his nerves. He calmed down a bit as they neared Care of Magical Creatures, partly because Christopher seemed a bit nervous and partly because he always enjoyed this lesson. While he, Christopher and a Ravenclaw called Matthew were writing down the properties of Salamanders, Teddy noticed Dolores Umbridge prancing towards Hagrid and proceeding to ask him a few questions that made the half-giant stutter. Teddy's bad mood boiled up again and by the end of the lesson furious scribbles covered his hard work.


	12. Defence Against the Dark Arts

_**A/N **_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. Hope you like this chapter and please read and review! The Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson is inspired by SiriuslyLoopyDora's fanfic, Werewolf Lessons. I definitely recommend it.**

Ginny came up to Teddy during lunch. "Is it okay if he comes over to Gryffindor table? I know what will help him." Teddy saw Christopher mutter 'of course' from the corner of his eye before Ginny pulled him over to the Gryffindor table where she sat him down and started filling his plate. He still had his in his hands as if that would block his searing headache. He took one look at his food and shook his head childishly, then grimaced when his headache got worse with the movement. Hermione leaned over the table and pressed a pill into his palm. Teddy looked at questioningly.

"Paracetamol." She answered his silent question. Teddy swallowed it with a spoonful of jam, waited a few minutes and grinned at Hermione.

"Thanks." He told her. At home he always used Paracetamol on full moon days. Turns out muggle medicine worked better than wizarding medicine and Harry always had some underneath the bathroom sink. Ginny and Ron were asking about the 'magic bean' Hermione had given him and while she explained Teddy started wolfing down the food Ginny had put on his plate earlier. He was back to his normal self and happy about it. When he got up to get Christopher from the Hufflepuff table so that they could go to Defence Against the Dark Arts together Hermione handed him the box of Paracetamol, "Why are you giving it to me? Don't you need it?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"No, besides, I can ask my mum for some more later." She smiled at him and handed him the box again. He took it and half walked, half slipped to the Hufflepuff table. Christopher stood up when he saw him and the two Third Years walked to DADA. To say Teddy was dreading it was an understatement. He was shivering with fear so much that when he sat down next to Christopher the table shook as well. A girl to his right noticed this.

"Are you alright?" She asked. She was in Ravenclaw. Teddy nodded.

"Just cold." He lied. She took out her wand and pointed it at him while muttering a few words under her breath. Teddy instantly felt heat flow through him from the tips of his toes to the roots of his hair. He looked back at her and she smiled warmly at him. Then a bright pink monster stepped in to demolish any happiness in it's presence.

"Miss Smith please come to my office at 5 o'clock. You will be serving detention for unauthorised magic." Umbridge said sweetly. The girl, Jessica Smith nodded her head and looked at her desk. Umbridge seemed satisfied and trotted to the front of the classroom and smiled that sickly sweet smile of hers. "Hem hem. Stand up please." The class obeyed. "Good afternoon class!" When no one said anything she frowned and said, "Now that won't do will it? Say good afternoon Professor Umbridge!" The class replied sullenly, "Good morning Professor Umbridge." Teddy was thinking just how _stupid_ this was when he noticed that the rest of the class had already sat down. He hurriedly did the same but didn't notice that his chair was further back than he thought. Naturally he ended up on the floor. The class snickered at him. Teddy flushed and fought to keep his hair from going red while he sat down. Umbridge coughed and turned to the blackboard before writing 'werewolves' on it.

Teddy stiffened and Emily Robinson, a Hufflepuff, put her hand up. "Yes Miss... Robinson?" Asked Umbridge sweetly.

"Aren't werwolves a subject we're meant to cover _later_ in the year?" Umbridge just continued smiling.

"That is the original lesson plan, however, today is the full moon and I thought, what a good way to start the year!" Teddy disagreed. He was not prepared for this. In his time, werewolves were only covered in Six Year! He scrunched his face up, struggling to hold his morph. When he opened his eye. Christopher was giving him a strange look. Teddy let out a deep breath. He could do this. Just stay calm and nod along with what she says, he told himself. Umbridge turned back to the board.


	13. Dreaded

_**A/N **_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. This chapter is inspired by SiriuslyLoopyDora's fanfic, Werewolf Lessons, I really recommend it! Hope you like this chapter and please read and review! P.S. Sorry about the wait, I was unable to update. EDIT: I have added an extra scene that I didn't fit in the first time around.**

On the board, Umbridge wrote, 'turn to page 127' then she stood of to the side while the students turned the pages of the biased book. Teddy winced as he skimmed the chapter. He knew for a fact that half the 'information' in here was fake, myths made to scare people away. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he thought about what his father must've gone through. He quickly wiped them away. It was at that moment that Umbridge decided to finally start the lesson. "Werewolves are vicious, vile creatures. Their hearts are made of stone." What are you then? Teddy thought angrily. She continued, "They may only look dangerous on nights such as tonight, but that is only when they are strongest." for the third time in that lesson, Teddy was struggling to prevent his emotions controlling what he looked like. He stared at the desk, wishing that he could be anywhere but there, in the same room as the toad talking about how 'vicious and vile' werewolves are.

"Thank you for volunteering Mr... Tonks." Umbridge was smiling sweetly at him, Teddy cringed inwardly. It seemed he had been the only one not paying attention and she had picked on him to do something. Great.

"I'm _sorry_, what is it you wanted me to do?" Teddy asked through gritted teeth, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Write down the list of known werewolves and their crimes." She answered, completely ignoring Teddy's tone of voice. Teddy sighed and got up, tripped over his shoelace, sighed again, tied the shoelace and reached the blackboard. He picked up the chalk and looked at the sheet of parchment Umbridge had given him. He started writing down their names and apparent crimes, when he got to Fenrir Greyback his list of crimes was so big he had to wait till the class had written down all the information on the board so he could fit it all. Umbridge just sat at her desk, straightening her pens, stacking pink parchment and occasionally calling out a student that wasn't writing fast enough. Soon Teddy got to Remus Lupin. He drew a deep breath, and wrote the words that were inscribed on the parchment down on the blackboard. It read, 'endangered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by teaching there without 'authorisation' Teddy was taking slow, deep, breaths to stop himself from letting his anger get the better of him and blowing his cover. His classmates made noises of protest as they read what Teddy had forced himself to write on board.

"Remus Lupin was the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had!" Yelled another one of Teddy's dorm mates, Adam Brown.

"It is natural to feel that way about your first teacher in any subject." Simpered Umbridge. Surprisingly, it was Christopher that stood up.

"A-actually Professor _Lupin_ could actually _teach_, um, unlike you." He stuttered, saying the the last part rather quickly as Umbridge's faked pleasant expression became a deep frown.

"Mr Morris, you will be joining Miss Smith at 5 o'clock."

Words could not express how grateful Teddy was of Christopher at that moment, even if he didn't know about his secret. Teddy grinned and turned back to the board, momentarily forgetting his fear while Umbridge stalked around the classroom. Soon enough, he had finished his task and the class moved onto the next activity.

"Werewolves have one main weakness, silver." Umbridge finished menacingly. Teddy gulped as Umbridge handed out pieces of silver to the class. "I can show you that Hogwarts is perfectly safe simply by asking you to touch the silver in front of you." When no one moved, she said, "Go on!" In what was supposed to be an encouraging voice. The class reached over to put their hand over the silver in front of them until only Teddy had his hands firmly in his lap. "Mr Tonks?" Umbridge said sweetly. When Teddy didn't move she walked over to his and smiled menacingly again. "Is there a problem?"

"N-n-no." Teddy stuttered.

"Well then?" Slowly Teddy reached over until his hand was directly above the silver nail on his desk. He prayed that Umbridge wouldn't see that his hand wasn't on the nail. But luck wasn't on his side that day because Umbridge reached over and pressed his hand onto it with that sweet smile of hers. Teddy grimaced as he felt a burn spreading. As soon as she walked away he cover it with his sleeve and thanked everything holy that it wasn't his writing hand.


	14. Death

_**A/N **_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. Hope you like this chapter and please read and review! EDIT: Just had to mention his hand a couple of times.**

Teddy rejoined the Gryffindors at dinner. This meant that he had to suffer through the glares of both Hermione and Ginny until he took another 'magic bean'. Once his headache was temporarily cured again and he was happily eating a piece of steak, careful to hide his burnt hand, Teddy noticed Ron nudging Harry until the green-eyed boy sighed and turned towards him. "Teddy..."

"Yes?"

"I was-well... _we_ were wondering how you can see Thestrals? It's just that we well... um... assumed that it is... er... _safer_ where you come from?" Teddy froze up momentarily then shook his head and rushed to answer.

"My grandma told me it's because when I was about 2 weeks old, it was the full moon and my parents were away for the night." He gulped before continuing. "Grandma told me that Death Eaters stormed in, knowing that it would be just me and Grandma that night. She had no choice to defend us." He ran a hand through his hair, "As a last resort, she killed one of them." The others looked horror stricken, Teddy swallowed. "She was so _ashamed_ when she told me this. Didn't even tell my parents. But, the thing is, if she hadn't done it, _I_ would be dead." Hermione blinked to prevent tears from escaping.

"That must be so traumatising." She sniffled. Ginny nodded her agreement. The boys were looking at him sympathetically, Ron especially, having only known a loving childhood whilst naturally Harry could think of worse. Teddy excused himself and hurried to his dorm. After that miserable conversation, Teddy could only think about Umbridge's lesson and his hand. The fact that his father had teaching at Hogwarts listed as a crime infuriated him. Teddy was sat on the window sill, watching the moon rise and feeling his mood worsen.

Teddy tossed and turned all night. As usual, by morning he felt better but was exhausted. The teen morphed into his disguise and headed down to breakfast. Christopher joined him a few minutes and both boys looked over their time tables while checking an old school map to find the quickest route. Both boys groaned when they saw that they had Divination, both having heard of it during the summer. The duo raced to the North tower and panting, ran up the stairs. Teddy waited for Christopher while he took a breather at the bottom of the ladder that lead to their classroom.

Before he knew it, Teddy was sitting on a plush armchair and covering his mouth and nose with his Hufflepuff scarf. Professor Trelawney started the lesson with her usual 'mysterious' appearance and announced that they were reading tea leaves that lesson. Teddy partnered with Jessica while Christopher partnered with Matthew from Care of Magical Creatures. Teddy and Jessica gulped down there tea leaving Jessica grimacing at the taste. Teddy snickered at her expression and both Third Years swapped teacups. Teddy looked down at Jessica's and glanced at his open book. "Okay... So you have a kind of skull, which means... there is danger in your path and... there is an acorn? Which means unexpected gold... In conclusion you will become rich after being in a dangerous situation?" He finished confused. Jessica had the same expression on as she read his tea leaves.

"You seem to have a wonky falcon? Well it's the only bird of prey on here so I'm assuming..." She trailed of. "Whatever. So that means that you will encounter a deadly enemy?" She shook her head, it seemed obvious to Teddy that she was wondering why she ever took Divination. Christopher seemed to be thinking the exact same as he slammed his head on the table next to them after that Matthew would receive amazing news and be depressed about it. Professor Trelawney went over to their table and after finding out that Christopher just had a 'headache' she gave him some lavender that apparently helped and walked over to Teddy's table. She read Jessica's teacup and nodded sympathetically when Jessica exasperatedly explained her predicted future.

Once Trelawney glanced at Teddy's cup, she gasped theatrically and staggered back. The entire class turned to look at her. "My boy, you have The Grim!" She proclaimed. Teddy groaned,

"Well then it was nice knowing you all, Professor, you wouldn't happen to know my death date would you?" What was meant to be a sarcastic joke backfired horribly.

"May 2nd 1998." Trelawney answered solemnly. At once, Teddy couldn't breath. He grabbed his stuff and ran out the classroom.


	15. Grandmother

_**A/N **_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. Hope you like this chapter and do you think I should post a chapter about the reaction of the people in 2011 when they find out Teddy's gone? Should I let another character time travel? If so, which? Please review what you think! PS sorry about how long it took to update, I'll try to make it up to you but this might get more frequent.**

Teddy ran out of the North tower and across the seventh floor until he reached the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Turning around, he faced the opposite wall and paced 3 times, thinking 'A place where I can floo without anyone knowing'. Soon the doors to The Room of Requirement appeared and Teddy slipped through them after checking the corridor.

In front of him was a simple fireplace and some floo powder. Teddy stepped forward and through some in the fire, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" He yelled. Teddy fell face flat on the dirty floor of Grimmauld Place as soon as he arrived.

"Teddy?" A voice called out, surprised followed by a voice laced with suspicion.

"Who is this?" As soon as he recognised the voice Teddy broke down. Tonks stepped forward and gathered him in her arms. Once he had calmed down, she turned towards the other person in the room. Andromeda Tonks sat primly in a chair and seemed slightly uncomfortable with being back in a Black house.

"This is my mother, I'm assuming you know her?" Teddy nodded and sniffled.

"Nymphadora, I have never met him in my life." Tonks huffed and said,

"Mum, I've told you not to call me that and let me explain, but first of all I'll call Dumbledore and tell him that Teddy won't be at school for the rest of the day." With that Tonks sat Teddy at the kitchen table opposite his oblivious grandmother and walked back to the fireplace to make a floo call. To say it was awkward was an understatement. Teddy kept sniffling because of his runny nose. It seemed that Andromeda took pity on the boy and silently she passed him a handkerchief across the table. Teddy thanked her, receiving a curt nod in return. Teddy was saved from having to make small talk when Tonks bid Dumbledore goodbye and joined the two at the table.

"You were going to tell me who this boy is?" Asked Andromeda, raising an eyebrow. Tonks, however, only glared at her for using the dreaded first name and started to speak,

"Right!" She clapped her hands together and Teddy snickered at her childishness. "This is Teddy, Teddy would you mind if I give you Veritaserum again?" Teddy shook his head. Tonks handed him a small vile and both women watched as he drank it. "Mum?" Andromeda took that as her cue and turned to Teddy.

"Who are you?" Tonks braced herself for her mother's reaction.

"Edward Remus Lupin, born April 2nd 1998 to Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin neé Tonks." Andromeda looked, to put it simply, flabbergasted.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked no one in particular. But Teddy was already answering.

"I time traveled from 2011 to 1995." Andromeda sat in stunned silence while Tonks impatiently waited for the Veritaserum to wear off.

Teddy shook his head and blinked a few times as soon as the truth serum wore off, he glanced at the two people in front of him, one shocked, the other making a strong cup of tea. "Here Mum." Tonks said, shoving the tea into her mother's hands. The older woman immediately gulped down the tea in a very unladylike manner. Andromeda noticed the Metamorphs staring at her and immediately straightened up and used a napkin to dab around her mouth. Then, just for good measure she cleared her throat and nodded at them. Tonks immediately snorted and Teddy had to stuff another napkin in his mouth to stop himself from doing the same. Andromeda soon decided to draw the attention away from her uncharacteristic behavior.

"You're my grandson?" Andromeda queried. Teddy nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Andromeda pushed further, "Why did you react the way you did when you heard me?" Teddy took a deep breath and prepared to answer.

"Naturally, I've been homesick and, well, something happened today that caused it to go overboard and well, other feelings were thrown into the mix. So I used the Room of Requirement to come here as I couldn't stand being in Hogwarts and needed to get away for a while. I guess when I heard another familiar voice, I just broke down." As he finished his explanation Tonks asked him gently,

"What happened?" Teddy could only shake his head and looked up at his grandmother. She just nodded at him to go on.

"I had Defense Against the Dark Arts yesterday, and, you know who Dolores Umbridge is, right?" Andromeda nodded whilst Tonks growled and proceeded to mutter some nasty insults directed at the pink monster. "Well she was my teacher and, because it was the full moon she wanted us to study werewolves."

"WHAT!" Screeched Tonks. "That is later in the curriculum! She could've chosen _any_ full moon but just _had _to choose this one! I bet she insulted your father didn't he?" Teddy nodded slowly. "What else did you do?"

"She w-wanted us all to pick up a piece of silver to show that there weren't any werewolves in school..." He answered nervously.

"Teddy show me your hand." Tonks demanded Teddy refused and shook his head. "_Teddy show me your hand._" She was threatening him now. Teddy reluctantly held out his hand.


	16. Spillage

_**A/N **_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much _hainesbr944 _and _polacullenswan2627_ for being here since August, I really appreciate it. PS Sorry it's so short, I have already started on the next one, I just felt this scene would be better on it's own.**

As soon as Tonks saw the burn that covered the palm of his hand, she gasped and started muttering angrily. Andromeda leaned over and whispered a spell causing Teddy to feel a soothing sensation flow through his hand. He hadn't realised until then how sore it had been. "That should keep the burn from getting worse for now but I'm not an expert in silver burns, has this ever happened before?" Asked Andromeda, her healer side kicking in.

"Only once." Teddy answered her quietly.

"I'll floo call Remus." Tonks said hurriedly as she tripped over her feet to get to the fireplace. Before Teddy knew it, he was being scrutinised by his thirty-four year old father.

"Tell me, what caused you to become so upset today?" Teddy stared into his father's eyes, so like his own and took a deep breath.

"I had Divination today," Teddy paused and mutter about how he had no idea why he took the subject in the first place, causing the others in the room to smile. "My professor predicted my death." Remus sighed, he should've known.

"Ted, you know you shouldn't believe what you learn in Divination." He said gently. Teddy just shook his head as tears welled up in his eyes.

"It's not just that," He whispered. Andromeda, Tonks and Remus all looked at him concernedly. "It's the date."

"What was it?" Asked Tonks kneeling down to look him in the eye.

"May 2nd 1998." Teddy said, looking down at the floor while the first few tears started to fall.

"Why has that made you so upset? It's just a date." Tonks stated. The tears started to fall faster and the future couple shared a look.

"It's **not** just any date!" Teddy yelled, "It's the day I became an orphan, the day that breaks my heart every time it comes around each year and the day I lost my family." With that he broke down sobbing and curled up in a ball.


	17. Comfort

_**A/N**_** Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you to all my German readers out there, I appreciate it. PS Did you like the little scene with Sirius and Remus? Should I make more? Please review and tell me. Also, sorry that this isn't as long as previous chapters, I thought this could add on to the chapter 'Spillage'.**

Once Teddy had let it all out, instead of feeling a weight lift off his shoulders, it felt like someone had piled on a few more. He slowly lifted his head to see his grandmother dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief while his parents stared at him in horror and sympathy. They all stared at each other, not blinking, until Sirius and Molly walked in.

"What's going on? Why is Teddy not at Hogwarts?" Molly rushed over to the now blonde haired boy and dragged him to the kitchen for some hot chocolate, leaving Sirius to deal with the adults.

"So guys," Sirius said awkwardly. "What's up?" This earned him a smack on the head from Andromeda for being so insensitive. He sighed and sat down next to the unhappy couple. "Are you okay?" They shook their heads. "Why?" Tonks gulped and whispered,

"We're going to die Sirius." Sirius' head started racing and he forced himself to laugh.

"We're all going to die Tonks." She only shook her head again and stood up,

"I'm going to go spend time with my son." With that she was out the door. Andromeda walked over to the fireplace and right before she put in the floo powder she said,

"I won't remember any of this." Before throwing in the floo powder and yelling, "Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts!" When they were finally alone Sirius turned to his brother in all but blood.

"Mate." Remus also turned to him,

"Yeah?"

"James wouldn't have wanted you to mope about your future death Moony."

"I know."

"He's probably watching us right now and banging his head on a table while yelling at you for being stupid." Both men cracked a soft smile as the image of their long lost brother filled their minds.

"He is, isn't he?" Sirius' smile stretched into a grin and he got up and held out his hand.

"Come on then."

The two Marauders then linked arms like in the old days and joined the others in the kitchen, secretly hoping that Molly had some hot chocolate for them. They were not disappointed.

When everyone was contentedly sipping their hot chocolate Teddy cleared his throat and lifted his mug as if to apologise. The rest did the same, while Molly held up the kettle, as if to accept the apology. No more was said on the matter.


	18. Time Travel

_**A/N **_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. Hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry if you don't, I tried. PS Please review, it makes me happy. Another thing, which song lyrics are hidden in this chapter? (three words).**

The next day, Teddy was back at Hogwarts and didn't hesitate to glare at Umbridge every time he saw her. It was the third day of his 'trial' and already he was complaining about the amount of homework he had. His Hufflepuff companions were saved from more of this mood-dampening subject when Dumbledore walked into their common room to take Teddy to his office.

Once they were inside the headmaster's office both wizards took a seat at the large desk surrounded by eavesdropping portraits. "Edward."

"Teddy." Teddy corrected.

"Teddy. I believe that I have found a way for you to return to your time."

"How!?" Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled and the old man gave Teddy the most unsatisfactory answer he had ever heard in his life.

"Magic."

Before he knew it, Teddy was back at Grimmauld Place and packing anything he had not brought to Hogwarts. He heard the sound of footsteps and knew that everyone was waiting for him in the hallway. Dragging his suitcase, he slowly and carefully walked downstairs, praying that he wouldn't fall. Seems like it was his lucky day because he got to the hallway safe and sound. He glanced at Dumbledore and raised an eyebrow. Dumbledore spoke, "After Teddy has left I will rid your memories of the knowledge that Remus and Tonks have a son and then, sadly, die. I will also make sure that you don't remember a boy who is half werewolf and half metamorphagus or Harry's godson. You will remember everything else about Teddy, believing that his cover story was true, except his surname shall be changed to something more common, such as Johnson. Are we all clear?" The gathering nodded and Teddy started saying his goodbyes. The teens all smiled and hugged him, while Fred and George promised to give him a toilet seat when they finally saw him again, bringing tears to his eyes.

He shook hands with most of the adults, shared a small smile with Hestia, got thumped on the back by Moody and squirted in the face with water by Sirius. He then shared a family hug with his parents, then got told to pose while a camera flashed. Arthur handed him the photograph and wished him luck before Molly squished him. Winking to Dumbledore, he waved at the people of 1995 one last time before everything went black.


	19. Epilogue

_**A/N **_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. I can't believe this is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it! PS Sorry it's short...**

As soon as Teddy woke up he found himself in the hallway of Grimmauld Place, in 2011. He was immediately bombarded by one Victoire Weasley, who he quickly hugged back. "Harry told us what happened, he said that your life was exactly the same except for one thing..." Teddy panicked.

"What! What did I change!?" Victoire beckoned another girl forward. The girl held out her hand and spoke,

"I'm Emma Hestia Black, the orphaned daughter of Sirius Black and Hestia Jones." Teddy stared. Victoire saw that he was shocked and hastened to explain.

"Harry remembered what you said, Sirius didn't die in 1996, but in 1998. He and Hestia had a chance to have a family. Hestia died after Emma was born." Teddy nodded his head slowly as the memory came back to him.

_Teddy found Harry in their room and in pain. "Harry! Harry what's wrong." Harry answered after the pain had passed._

_"Scar." He muttered. Teddy had heard about the scar from his godfather in the future, this was his chance to help him! "Harry! Harry! If you ever see Voldemort with Sirius, it's not true! You here me? He'll use you!" Harry seemed confused but nodded when Teddy's words sank in._

_"Okay! Okay! I get it!" Teddy stopped, satisfied._

He smiled at Emma gently and took Victoire's hand while asking his new found god-aunt/cousin if she would like to see his memories of her parents, to which she delightedly said yes.


End file.
